Le chat botté revisité
by Browniiz84
Summary: Le célèbre conte du chat botté revisité à ma manière. Avec Edward dans le rôle du fils quasi-déshérité et Napoléon, un chat flemmard et cynique dans le rôle du chat...


**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lues et/ou rewiewées cette histoire. Je n'ai pas apportée de grande modification, juste une faute d'ortographe qui me stressait énormément. Mais n'allez pas croire que je suis perfectionniste !**

**Le chat botté... revisité**

Il était une fois dans une petite ville appelée Forks, trois frères dont le père venait de mourir. Ils se retrouvèrent donc chez le notaire à Port Angeles. Le père, un médecin radié de la profession, ne possédait plus grand chose au moment de sa mort. Il légua donc à son ainé la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu. Il laissa à son deuxième fils, sa voiture, une Audi, seule réscapée de sa vie de brillant médecin et, à son cadet, un chat siamois du nom de Napoléon. Inutile de décrire la rage folle dans laquelle se mit le jeune homme, surtout après les railleries de ses frères. Certes, Edward, car c'est ainsi qu'il se nommait, ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec son père, mais un chat tout de même ! Il aurait pu faire un effort. Il connaissait très bien la situation financière de son fils. Le jeune homme quitta le cabinet avec le chat et roula en direction de Forks où il louait un pavillon à une veuve. Pendant le trajet, il mit de la musique et commença à évaluer mentalement sa situation. Il n'était même pas sûr que la veuve Webber accepte les chats chez elle. Il se tourna vers le chat :

- Napoléon... quel prénom débile, hein ? Je sais pas ce qui lui à pris à mon père de t'affubler d'un nom pareil !

- Parce'que tu crois que Edward c'est mieux, peut-être ? Blaireau.

Edward regarda tout autour de lui. Non c'était impossible que ce soit le chat qui ait parlé. C'était sûrement une farce. Une blague débile concoctée par son frère Emmett. Il devait y avoir un micro cachée quelque part. Finalement, il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était, surtout qu'il était arrivé à Forks. La voiture dérapa sur les routes boueuses, et il manqua de prendre un arbre.

- Ecoute, men, tu veux te suicider ? OK, tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est ta vie. Mais m'entraîne pas dans la mort avec toi ! Je suis encore jeune et, sans me vanter, ya plein de minnettes qui attendent juste que... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Mais merde, tu parles !

- Non sans blague, dit le matou en se léchant le poil.

- Mais t'es un chat !

- Et alors ? T'as jamais vu_ Carfield _ou quoi ?

- Non j'y crois pas, je suis en train de rêver. Je vais fermer les yeux et quand je les rouvrirai, tout redeviendra normal.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que je tenais à la vie alors tes yeux, tu les gardes grands ouverts et tu fixes la route, merci.

Sur ce, le chat se tût et le jeune homme aussi. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Edward beaucoup trop choqué pour penser à quoi que ce soit et Napoléon, trop occupé à se lécher.

Edward dût négocier des heures mais finalement, la veuve accepta le chat et se mit vite à l'adorer. Elles prirent l'habitude, elle et sa fille Angela, de le gater. Edward aussi commença à s'habituer à la boule de poils avec qui il avait souvent des converations plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Mais un jour, il se résigna à lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle :

- Ecoute, sac à puces, j'ai un truc à te dire.

- Prends pas ce ton là, mec, tu m'fais peur.

- Tu sais que je suis au chômage et que pour payer le loyer tous les mois je galère. Déjà qu'avant c'était pas facile de me nourrir mais alors maintenant qu'on est deux et que monsieur refuse de bouffer du paté comme tous les autres chats, ben c'est encore pire. Désolé mais nos routes doivent se séparer.

- T'es sérieux là ? Si c'est juste un problème de fric, t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'arranger ça.

- Toi ? Le matou le plus flemmard et le plus chiant que je connaisse... mais bien sûr.

- Permets-moi de répondre à quelques questions pour toi. Tu connais beaucoup de chats qui parlent ? Non. Dans ce cas, tu peux admettre que j'ai des ressources qui t'échappent ? Oui. Alors, maintenant tu te la fermes et tu me laisses prendre les choses en main.

- Au point où j'en suis !

- C'est ça ! Pour commencer, il faut que tu m'ammènes une casquette.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- T'as dit que tu me laissais prendre les choses en main, non ? Donc trouve-moi vite une casquette, bordel.

Edward lui apporta une casquette à l'éffigie de la ville de New York. Le chat la mit sur sa tête à l'envers en se regardant dans le miroir.

- Alors, pourquoi tu la voulais ? interrogea le jeune homme, curieux.

- Comme ça, pour faire style. Je trouve que ça me donne un joli coté bad boy, non ? Bon passons aux choses sérieuses, il nous faut du fric. Prends-tes clés de voiture et emmène-moi à Port Angeles !

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme prit la route de Port Angeles à la demande d'un chat appelé Napoléon. Toujours sous les ordres du chat, il se gara devant une maison de retraite et attendit que celui-ci revienne au bout d'une heure. Mais à son retour, il ne voulût rien lui dire. Et il eût beau le harceler pendant des jours, il n'en dit pas plus. Jusqu'au jour où, une semaine plus tard, il reçut une lettre l'informant qu'une femme du nom de Elisabeth Masen était morte et qu'elle lui laissait toute sa fortune d'environ deux cent cinquante mille dollars.

- Expliques, dit-il au chat en lui tendant la lettre.

- Ben quoi, la vieille, elle avait plus personne et elle comptait donner ce fric aux orphelins. T'es orphelin, toi aussi.

- Mais comment t'as fait ?

- J'ai regardé dans les dossiers des patients de la maison de retraite et j'en ai choisi une qui sois riche, sans famille et qui allait pas tarder à crever. Je suis allé la voir et je lui ai dis que j'étais l'âme de son mari et qu'elle devait te léguer ses sous parce'que t'était mon neveu dont j'ignorais l'existence. La pauvre, elle était à moitié sénile alors elle s'est pas posé de questions.

- T'es horrible, fit Edward avec mépris.

- Si tu veux. Sauf que _Les Simpsons _vont pas tarder à commencer alors sois content et ferme-la pour une fois.

Ainsi le jeune homme put s'acheter une maison et placer le reste en bourse. On put croire qu'il était heureux mais il lui manquait quelque chose dans sa magnifique maison dans les bois. Le chat, qui ne supportait plus de voir son maître errer tel un fantôme chez lui, prit, une fois encore, les choses en main.

Un jour qu'ils étaient installés à la terrasse d'un café, sur la place centrale de Forks, le chat dit à son maître :

- Choisis n'importe quelle fille ici, je peux t'arranger le coup avec.

Edward tourna automatiquement sa tête vers une jeune fille du nom de Rosalie qui était avec lui au lycée. Elle était superbe, une vraie bombe. Blonde avec des formes sublimes et des lèvres à en mourir rien qu'en les regardant. Napoléon suivit son regard :

- OK j'ai dit n'importe laquelle mais n'exagères pas, je fait pas de miracles non plus.

Déçu, Edward fit le tour de la place des yeux jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se portent sur une petite brune au teint pale qui lisait à une table du café voisin. Sans être vraiment très jolie, elle avait un truc qui l'attirait. Il prit sa décision et en fit part au chat.

Deux jours plus tard, une jeune femme lui téléphona :

- Edward Cullen ?

- Lui-même, c'est pour quoi ?

- Je m'appelle Bella Swan et j'ai retrouvé votre chat.

- Mon chat ? Je me disais bien que ça faisait un moment que je l'avais pas entendu la ramener celui-la.

-...

- Laissez tombez... je me comprends. Mais vous avez fait comment pour me retrouvez ? Il a pas de collier.

- Eh bien je vous avais vu la dernière fois au café et un type qui parle à son chat, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Finalement, lorsque je l'ai reconnu, j'ai cherché votre nom dans l'annuaire et je vous ai appelé.

- Comme ferait toute personne sensée.

- Oui, comme ferait toute personne sensée, répéta-t'elle.

Le silence se fit des deux cotés du fil. Edward finit par se résoudre à le rompre :

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais venir le chercher ?

- Tout de suite si vous voulez.

- Vous habitez où ? Pour que je vienne le chercher, bien sûr, s'empressa-t'il d'ajouter ce qui fit rire Bella.

- J'avais compris... Vous voyez la maison du shérif ? Ben c'est là que j'habite.

- Vous habitez chez le shérif ? Ca doit pas être drôle tous les jours.

- C'est encore pire que ce que vous croyiez. Je SUIS la fille du shérif.

La discussion dura ainsi pendant prés d'une heure. Ils prirent l'habitude de s'appeler et de se voir souvent même après qu'Edward ait rcupéré son chat. De fil en aiguille, ils devinrent amis, amants, fiancés et enfin, époux. Bref, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.


End file.
